


Dude, let a girl do her thing!

by texiut



Series: Marks on my Skin (Soulmate AU's) [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TaserHawk - Freeform, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: For a long time Clint Barton thought he had no soulmate. When he was younger, he sometimes wrote somewhere on his skin, but never got an answer back.For the first 34 years of his life, he thought he was a blank.Cue Darcy Lewis.





	Dude, let a girl do her thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed like all of my works.

For a long time Clint Barton thought he had no soulmate. When he was younger, he sometimes wrote somewhere on his skin, but never got an answer back.  
The other carnies had mostly found their soulmates and he heard a lot of different stories on how they met and what their first words were. How much he wished to have that as well; To know, that there was someone out there perfect for him, waiting just for him.  
When he was fifteen he wrote just small little things on his arm, always in places that were covered with his costume. Things like 'Hello' or 'Are you there?'. But there never came an answer.

When he was seventeen his brother Barnie found his soulmate. A cute little girl a few years younger than him and they hit it off right from the start.

Joining the army at 20 he gave up on the dream of having a soulmate. Maybe it was for the best. Who wanted to have him as a soulmate anyway? He was a piece of work.

After becoming an Agent for SHIELD, he nearly forgot about it. Well, that was at least what he told others.. It was easier for him to throw himself into dangerous missions while having not to think about leaving someone behind. Of course there were some flings, some girls warming his bed, but in the end he was alone.

For the first 34 years of his life, he thought he was a blank.

•••

Clint cringed trying to take his vest off. The last op didn't work out as planned, so he came back to SHIELD headquaters bruised and battered. Stripping his clothes of, he hurried to make his way under the warm water of his shower. Stepping under the hot spray he couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of his muscles relaxing. It was then, that he felt a small itching on the back of his hand. An itch that wouldn't go away after he scratched it. Irritated he looked down at the offending piece of skin. His eyes growing wide, mouth falling open and the failed mission was forgotten.

There in a loopy cursive, were what seemed to be homework assignments? Clint couldn't decide if he should laugh or cry at that.

There on his hand was the proof that he had a soulmate. A soulmate that seemed to be still in school.

•••

When Darcy started High School she always forgot her homework. She started writing it down everywhere but would just loose the pages or notes in the chaos of her school bag or her room.  
To change that, she wrote it on the back of her hands. She can't lose it there right?  
After some time, it was normal to see her hands and arms covered with assignments and to-do lists.

English: to Friday p. 45 Nr. 1-4  
Math: to Thursday p. 29 Nr. 1-12

Buy Milk and Eggs

4 p.m Dr. Rosenthal

It was in college, Darcy was sitting in her dorm room, surrounded by books and notes, trying to learn for an upcoming exam when she found something on her arm that she didn't wrote.  
Because of all the different book names, notes and equations her hand and arm were covered in black ink. But there between all her handwriting was something new. Something that was definitely not her handwriting.  
Squinting, she tried to read the tiny block letters.

"Seriously, can't you write it down somewhere else?"

Snorting she grabbed the nearest pen. Maybe, she shouldn't have answered at that time. Maybe she should have waited until she wasn't as sleep deprived and stressed, but she set the pen down on her skin and wrote anyway.

"Dude! Let a girl do her thing or I will get a tramp stamp!"

That shut him up. At least that's what Darcy thought. She forgot about it soon, pushing the thoughts of Soulmates to the farthest corner of her mind. 

It wasn't until her internship with the one and only Dr. Jane Foster, that it came up again. Between feeding and watering the astrophysicist, she started doodling on her skin, while Jane did her Science! and she was finished with transferring notes for the day.

Between stars and swirls were Dinosaurs and rainbows. Sometime she would write down her quote of the day. Things like: "Ohh yes I think there it is- ahh wait no. Wrong number" 

There were some nights when she could pray Jane away from her machines and they would sit on the roof of the small little car dealership, that was their base of operations.  
With glasses of wine in their hands, they would talk about anything and nothing. On one of these nights, they started talking about Soulmates.  
Jane told her about being a blank, having no soulmate. She told Darcy of her teenage years where she cried for days because of it, but also of growing with it and now, having no obligations to a significant other when it comes to her designation to science! Now, she could travel and focus only on her studies without having someone to hold her back.

Talking about her own Soulmate, Darcy told Jane of the one interaction she had with her soulmate, and both laughed over her answer.  
Darcy never really wanted a mate. The idea may be nice and the thought of having someone somewhere out there perfect for you sounds romantic, but she always wanted to do her thing first.  
There were many girls in Highschool that found their other part fairly early and after finishing the obligatory school they settled down and started a family.

Something, Darcy didn't want. She wanted to live, make her degree, maybe change masters again, and travel the world. She didn't want to be a housewife somewhere, didn't want to be held back by someone or another.

And when the whole Asgardian-Alien on Earth thing started and Coulson and his entourage of jack-booted thugs stole Jane's equipment and her iPod(!) Soulmates were the last thing on her mind. After the destruction of Puente Antiguo and the fight with the big metal robot of death, she was just happy they all came out of it alive.

It was afterwards, Thor and his friends back on Asgard, that Darcy found herself back at her small desk and doodling on her skin. She couldn't resist drawing a big Mew-mew, flying over her arm, surrounded by lightning bolts. Leaning down she tried to capture all of the small engravings on the hammer, focusing on the task enough to blend out her surroundings.

When Jane came in looking for her intern and best friend, she found a strange scene. Around the dark haired women were SHIELD agents putting back her equipment and reordering everything as it was. Except for one agent standing behind Darcy with a strange look on his face.  
And you can say a lot of things about her absentmindedness but sometimes even she can see when something big is about to happen.  
Standing back, Jane watched the it play out before her.

 

It was a clearing of a throat behind her that brought Darcy out of her concentration.

"While I still don't want either you or me to have a tramp stamp, would you maybe try to draw somewhere else? A piece of paper for example?"

Her head shot up and she looked behind her so fast she whipped herself with her hair, staring wide eyed at the blonde behind her. 

"Dude! Let a girl do her thing!"  
Then, after taking in her supposed soulmate, she couldn't resist to continue.  
"But you are right, a tramp stamp would not look good on either of us."


End file.
